Edna
Edna Walker is a recurring character in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. She is the mother of Jay and the wife of Ed, as well as the co-owner of Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk. Without realizing it, Edna constantly embarrasses her son in front of his friends. Biography Snakebit Edna visited Jay alongside her husband, embarrassing Jay in front of his friends. After their brief tour of the Destiny's Bounty, she and Ed returned to their home in the junkyard, only to be ambushed byLloyd Garmadon and the Fangpyre tribe. Edna ran to her husband's side as the Fangpyre began biting various vehicles and machines around the junkyard - transforming them into Serpentinevehicles - shortly before she and Ed were bitten as well. When the Ninja arrived at the junkyard, they found Ed and Edna stuffed in an old fridge, slowly transforming into snakes due to the Fangpyre venom in their bodies. The couple watched as Jay led the charge against the Fangpyre, with Edna using a frying pan to knock out a soldier sneaking up on Sensei Wuand Nya. Eventually, the Ninja stole the Fangpyre Staff from General Fangtom, and Nya used the antivenom to make tea for Ed and Edna. After drinking the tea, Edna and her husband returned to normal. The Royal Blacksmiths Edna was among the huge audience in Concert Hall with her husband. They both happily cheered for the Ninja, booing after Pythor revealed his scorecard of zero. The Day of The Great Devourer When Ed and Edna noticed the commotion of the Great Devourer, they attempted to flee in their car, but Ed was having a hard time starting it. As the Great Devourer approached them, Jay rushed in before it could consume them. Ninjaball Run She and Ed entered the Ninjaball Run competition in their Jalopy, though when they gave up their gas to help the Ninja, they crashed in the Glacier Barrens. The Last Voyage When the Ninja were preparing to leave on the Destiny's Bounty in search of the Island of Darkness, Edna and her husband were at the harbor. Edna advised Jay to eat his vegetables, demanding Ed to tell him the same thing, although Ed only told him to listen to his mother. Then as they sailed off, Edna asked if he packed enough underwear, much to Jay's dismay. Blackout Edna was helping Nya transfer a portion of Zane's power source to Pixal. When the Nindroids attacked, she and Ed used home-made jetpacks to escape the junkyard, leaving the others behind. Shadow of Ronin When the Ninja, having lost their memories, came to Ed and Edna's Scrapyard to find Nya, Edna quickly hugged her son, reminding him he was his mom. However, Jay remarked he had not lost all of his memories. They were quickly interuppted by the attacking Fangpyre, and Ed helped them build the Mechanical Ninja to fend the snakes off. Trivia * In the end credits of Snakebit, it is revealed that Edna and Ed's last name is Walker. * Edna is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin. She can be purchased for 10,000 after obtaining her character token from Level 6: Ed & Edna's Scrap N' Junk. Category:Characters Category:2014